


Iwannawritekagerou: ShinHaru

by Silver_Serpent



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, iwannawritekagerou, school festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Serpent/pseuds/Silver_Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot from blog on Tumblr: Iwannawritekagerou. ShinHaru: Shintaro sits with Haruka during the school festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwannawritekagerou: ShinHaru

Munch

Chew

Gobble

Shintaro let loose a small growl and glared at his senpai. The pale raven munched happily on his assortment of treats and savouries that were on offer at the festival. And it ticked the boy sitting across from him on the foldout table to no end. Shintaro wasn't even sure if all of the various packets were on sale at the school, he suspected that the older teen had ducked off to the local convenience store when he wasn't looking.

"How can you eat that much?" he grunted, leaning back in his seats as the odour assaulted him. He vaguely wondered where Ayano and Takane had run off to, annoyed that the two girls had abounded him to the constantly-starving teen. 'We'll be back in five minutes' they said, _twenty minutes_ ago.

Haruka smiled good naturedly at him. "It's yummy!"

"That doesn't answer my question." He growled and watched as teen swallowed a hot dog near whole.

Haruka shrugged, irritating Shintaro somehow even more. The grumpy teen took a swig of his coke and Haruka leant forward, staring intently at the red can. "You're always drinking that. Is it good?"

Shintaro nearly chocked. Was coke good? Was _COKE_ good? "Haven't you had it before?!"

Haruka shook his head and chewed on a pork bun. "The caffeine and sugar isn't very good for me, so I'm not allowed to have it." His face fell slightly.

"Oh." Oh shit, oh shit, he forgot that Haruka had health problems. What was it again? Did Takane say it had to do with his heart? Shintaro began to sweat upon seeing the mournful expression on the older's face. If any of the girls caught him, Takane would break his legs for sure! Oh god, he had to fix this! Shit, how did you comfort someone?!

"Oh ah uh, i-it's alright!" he yelped and reached across to pat the raven on the shoulder awkwardly. "You... you can try it when you get better!" oh good god, he hoped that whatever he had was curable or he had just shoved his foot into his mouth.

He must've said the right thing because Haruka smiled sweetly and nodded. "Sure, I would love to have a coke with you!"

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

Shintaro felt his face heat up and he looked away, taking a large swig. Oh god he hoped the girls got back soon.

Right on cue, the two high schooler girls emerged from the crowd. Takane immediately asked if Shintaro had been mean to Haruka while she was gone, which the mole-spotted boy laughed and said no. Ayano, sharp as a whip, spotted her classmate's face that now rivalled the red of her scarf. Chuckling, she glanced at Haruka, then back to Shintaro and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Shh, just assume this is the following year's festival.


End file.
